City of Devils
by Kinoki
Summary: [AU][Chapter 3] Usagi, the orphan. Hiiro, the prince. Perhaps one must discern pretend from reality? Perhaps the other must learn to chase their goal.
1. Flying Alone

**City of Devils**

_"Why do we cry?"_

Two large blue eyes peered up at the night sky.

_"So we can be happy?"_

_"That's right. Now why do we fall?"_

_"So we can pick ourselves up?"_

Hand-in-hand amother and daughter, two peas in a pod. In spirit, the two are inseperable. In reality, Fate would tear them apart with the heartlessness of a monster...

**Man once sang to me  
Look at you saving the world on your own  
And I wonder how things gonna be  
Cos the time here it passes so slow **

_"Mommy? Can't you stay with me?"_ The two large blue eyes filled with tears. Little Bunny held her mother's hand, people ran in terror of the monsters.

The _gundams_. Those monsters had attacked Juuban. They had _killed_ people. Innocent people. Ikuko gazed up sadly at her only child. Her little princess. Her innocent little girl.

_"Now Bunny, why do we cry?"_

_"Mommy..."_

_"Why do we cry Bunny?"_

_"So, so we can be, be happy..."_

_"Thats right, princess. Now say good-bye. I have to go... to heaven..."_

_"But can't you take me too? Mommy!"_ The tears fell, and Ikuko's hand fell from Bunny's grasp.

_"Mommy! Mommy!"_ Bunny cried. She cried for a long time. Cried for the lives lost. But mostly, cried for those bad people. Those monsters who didn't know that what they did was bad.

**In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live **

--+--

Usagi sighed. She looked out at the stretching miles of land. Typical. She finally gets adopted and its in the middle of nowhere. Hardly any better than the orphanage.

She didn't even know that OkinawaX-2 existed until news came of her new family. It was a city. A city in the Leo district of Colony X81999. It wasn't very big in reality, but the whole nothingness didn't do much for the atmosphere. The other cities were still under construction, so Usagi guessed when they finished that they'd come here. But still, they couldn't even bother to put in grass! There was just a bunch of sand and dirt everywhere!

Usagi smiled, dreaming of beautiful flowers everywhere, of having her mother by her side, planting them. Of having a real family.

...Of what happened that night. It had been nearly ten years. A long time. For what? Healing? Forgiving?

Those _gundams_ dissapeared. Perhaps the pilots were dead. Perhaps not. Usagi wondered if they were old and grey. Did they ever regret killing anyone? Did they regret killing her mother?

Did they even know Usagi's mother existed? Did they care enough to think of the young mother?

Usagi snapped her eyes shut tightly. Images had appeared. Her mother's dead eyes. The smell of blood and burned hair. The stench had been overwhelming. Little Bunny had passed out several hours after her mother passed away. She'd awoken in a hospital, with a nurse, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

But everything had gone wrong.

--+--

"Come on Hiiro!" Duo pulled the blanket off his roommate's 'dead' body.

"Get the hell up you idiot! We have to go to school!"

Hiiro groaned, reluctantly opening his eyes.

"What the hell? We don't go to school anymore..." Duo rolled his cobalt blue eyes heavenward.

"I knew this was a bad idea..." Duo muttered, "Uh, hello? We're supposed to go to work. You know, like we have been for the past five months?"

"Just go to hell, Duo."

"Fine, but you're going down with me!"

"No! Dammit, no!"

"Just because its over with you and Relena doesn't mean you can just, just, WALLOW like some lovesick highschool girl!"

"I'm depressed so let me die in peace!"

--+--

"School." Usagi muttered. Sure, there wasn't any grass. No flowers where she lived. But they just _had_ to build a school. Talk about a waste of tax money! Surely the tax-payers knew about this?

Other students walked by, the girls dressed like hookers and guys wearing clothes two sizes bigger than they should have. Uniforms were of no use to them. This was a public school.

Usagi gulped. A lot of them looked pretty scary. She wasn't prejudice, they just looked at her like a piece of meat was all.

"Well I guess I'm the outcast here."

Usagi stepped into a classroom, trying to ignore the vulgar graffiti on the door.

**Flying alone and I,  
Feel like I don't belong and I,  
Can't tell right from the wrong, why,  
Have I been here so long **

The bell rang and class started. About half the class was there and the rest filed in at random times. At the orphanage everyone started at the same time and actually payed attention to the teacher.

But this was reailty. And Usagi's dream world was about to come crashing down.

Everybody had to grow up sometime.

--+--

Hiiro walked along the halls of The Thirteenth Colony High School. He glared at the students and looked past the teachers. What the hell was wrong with these people? How could they live like this? The school was a dump. If he were in charge of the place...

"You'd have everyone in camo pants and replying with 'yes sir' or 'yes ma'am'." Hiiro snapped out of his thoughts and turned around. There stood Duo, grinning evily.

"You were talking out loud again."

"Shutup."

"You only say that because you're embarassed."

"No, I say it because if you don't these kids will find out what happens when they dispespect those of higher authority."

"Higher authority? I don't think being an eleventh grade p.e. teacher really counts."

"Shutup."

"Fine," Duo replied, shrugging, "I just thought I'd let you know that there's a new kid in town. Her name's Bunny or Rabbit or something and she's just been adopted into the Vincent family."

Hiiro did a double-take.

"Vincent?"

"Yep." Duo's expression became serious, "Better keep an eye on her, we don't need some little brat getting in the way. If you know what I mean."

Duo stalked off to his classroom and Hiiro stepped outside, wind blew, _fake_ wind. This place was so unreal. This is what the gundam pilots had caused. They thought they were creating an era of peace. But no, that fool Dr. J sold them out for his own life. Revolution sucks.

And now Hiiro was depressed.

**Find somebody to learn  
Boy you gotta love someone more than yourself  
I can feel the fire of the city lights burn  
It's hard to find angels in hell**

Hiiro blew his whistle, the sound piercing the sixteen year old's ears. He smirked, he loved seeing them cover their ears or have them all suddenly shut up. Silence was golden.

"Man, why the crap do you have to keep doing that?" One smartass shouted. Hiiro glared at him.

"Because." He blew it again, and the girls sitting on the bleachers stopped talking.

"Everyone. I repeat, everyone, will be participating today. As they will be everyday while I'm here." Groans were heard all around the football field (which didn't have grass) as students got off their lazy butts to do whatever crazy order 'Leutenant Yui' came up with next.

All but one little Usagi.

Hiiro gazed across the field.

'Pathetic,' he thought.

He spotted Usagi, sitting off to the right in the dirt. Drawing something on the ground with a stick. What the hell?

"All of you, start running!" he barked, "Four laps around!" more groans came and Hiiro made his way up to the blond.

He stepped on the little drawing she had made, causing dust to rise, she sneezed and looked up at him.

He glared down at her, she shrank back a bit, and raised the stick as if it were a weapon. So pathetic it was actually kind of... cute.

But 'cute' didn't cut it in this world.

"And what, may I ask, are you doing Miss?" he asked coldly.

"Drawing." she replied, staring down at his shoe.

"And why, pray tell, were you not with the other students?" She shrugged slightly,

"They don't like me, so I stay away from them," well that wasn't the answer Hiiro was looking for. He pinched the sides of his eyes and took a step back.

"I meant why weren't you standing with them when I told you to?" she looked up at him with an odd look on her face.

"When did you tell me to?"

'What the hell is she, a child?' he thought incredulously. He did not want to deal with this... meatball head. Seriously, her hair looked like spaghetti, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"You just did."

Hiiro blinked. He looked at the girl.

"I... did?" She nodded.

'Dammit,' he thought. Glancing at her to see if he said that too.

Apparently not, since she just bowed her head and began drawing again.

"Its okay. A lot of people make fun of my hair. I'm used to it."

He let out a small sigh of relief, at least she wasn't going to call him on it, he'd already gotten in trouble for calling some prep a slut last week.

"But I don't think an adult has ever said it to my face before..." she continued. That hit him. Hiiro wasn't usually one to just insult someone to their face. He wasn't mean. It just slipped...

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Staring at the cat she just finished drawing.

"Doesn't mean you still didn't think it." she stood up and dusted herself off, looking him in the eye. His cold blue eyes. They scared her at first. Thats why she didn't look at him. She really hadn't heard him. She'd been busy dreaming of what it would be like to have magic powers.

"Where'd everyone go?"

Hiiro blinked and turned around. Sure enough, everyone was gone.

"Dammit!"

--+--

**Questions I can't seem to find  
To the answers I already have  
And you can't see the sky here tonight  
So I guess I can't make my way back**

The moon was so bright.

Usagi smiled, thinking of how she and Mister Yui had gone on a perilous quest to find the missing students. Apparently they all decided to skip the running and go straight to lunch.

Needless to say, there were parents called.

He was nice. She knew he felt guilty about making fun of her hair too. It also helped that he was very good-looking for his age. How old was he anyway? Then again, it was probably none of her business. Plus, even if she asked, he probably wouldn't tell her.

When did he tell her to stand up with everyone? Sometimes Usagi missed things, and it just irked her to find out that something had happened without her knowing what it was.

'I've gotta learn to pay attention,' she thought, sweatropping.

"USAGI! Do your homework and get to bed!" said girl jumped up, turning to see Mrs. Vincent. The woman was so... pointy! It was hard to believe that kind of woman would want to adopt a child. Then again, Usagi was sixteen, so she guessed that Mrs. Vincent wasn't big on having children around. The thought was actually pretty strange.

Usagi sighed, if the woman thought she was going to call her 'Mommy Dearest', she'd better get a brain transplant.

At least she could look forward to p.e. tomorrow.

--+--

"Well she certainly isn't like the other students." Hiiro said to Duo that same evening. "A lot more dense. A bit flighty. And-"

"And cute as hell?" Duo cut in. Hiiro glared at him,

"Don't get any ideas." Duo grinned mischievously,

"Like you aren't? I can tell the girl's sweet, considering she wore real clothes and addressed me as Mister Maxwell. Its hard to find angels in hell, Hiiro." Hiiro blinked. He stared at his longtime friend.

"You are Mister Maxwell."

Duo looked thoughtful, "Yeah, I guess I am. But all the other students call me Mister Moron."

Hiiro rolled his eyes, "You have to enforce rules! Being the fun, cool teacher is fine sometimes but you have to show them who's in charge you idiot!"

Duo shrugged, standing up, "It's not like I'm running a boot camp! I don't like being mean to little kids!" His response earning him a couch cushion in the face.

"They aren't little kids. If you keep going the way you are then they won't learn anything! Just what did you teach them today?"

Duo's face was covered in a look of guilt, "Heh... well, I figured since we got a new student we'd take the day off!" Hiiro's glare nearly killed him, "Well, that new Usagi girl read her book anyway. Seriously, I think she was reading about the Eve Wars too. I told her she didn't have to, but she told me she wanted to learn more about the gundams."

Hiiro dropped his couch cushion, "The gundams?"

"Yep! Vincent may already be planting crap in her head. Remember Dorothy? She told me he might be moving, possibly to Tokyo."

"Do you think he's planning an assassination?" Hiiro asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better keep an eye on them. The adoption might just have been some public front, so nobody would expect such a sweet family." Duo replied, snorting at the thought of those people being sweet. Well, Usagi could pass it off pretty well.

And thats just why they couldn't afford to trust her. It was always the little cute ones.

--+--

* * *

**Notes:**

I do not own Sailormoon, Gundamwing, or "City of Devils" by Yellowcard. I do however love all the above! And I changed the order of the verses a bit, so they'd flow better with the story.

Yeah, Hiiro was a bit ooc in his first scene, but thats what my fingers typed. I hope you don't mind.

I know I know! That "why do we fall" line is from Batman Begins! I just love Christian Bale!


	2. A Movey

**_City of Devils_**

"So whats it like?" Usagi asked her history teacher, Mister Maxwell. He rubbed his chin, looking thoughtful.

"Well," he started, thinking hard, "I think its cool! Unfortunately, when I was younger, people would ask me if I was a transvestite or if I was gay. Which I'm not--by the way."

Yes indeed, the two were having a conversation about Duo's hair. Usagi held in her hand a photograph of Hiiro and Duo, it had been taken about six years ago and Usagi was shocked to find her teachers so... hot! Not to mention Duo's hair was over three feet long back then.

Yes indeed, he cut it. It wasn't his choice, some girl made him. Then they broke up, and never saw eachother again. Duo didn't think it would be worth growing out again, so he just kept it short in the back, his bangs still kind of long and messy.

Hiiro looked as stoic and scary as he was now - if not more - and he wasn't smiling in the picture.

Duo told her that Hiiro never smiles. Hiiro doesn't think he deserves to smile.

"What was high school like for you guys? How did you meet?" she asked, handing the picture back to her teacher. His eyes flashed.

Was she trying to find out more about them for Vincent? Her innocent blue eyes smiled at him, as did her lips. It could be some kind of ruse...

He glared at her, "I think that's enough questions for today. You should get on home. Your family might be worried."

Usagi's smile vanished and she nodded, but she didn't want to go home!

"Oh, right." she smiled, not that same happy smile, it was the I'm-just-pretending-to-be-okay smile. It hurt Duo. But he couldn't risk her finding out too much about them.

That and Hiiro would kill him if he found out about him showing her their old photos and talking about how they'd known eachother for so long... Duo was too young to die.

Two weeks from Twenty-four!

--+--

**Flying alone I,  
Feel like I don't belong and I,  
Can't tell right from the wrong, why,  
Have I been here so long**

"Nobody likes me!" Usagi cried. A loud wail, that sounded terrible. "I should just run away and find some magical castle and live there with little animals and talking plates!"

She stopped walking. Her house about a hundred or so yards away.

"That would be pretty cool." she said thoughtfully. Looking around she noticed the missing ingredient.

"Man, there's no forest around here!"

She resumed walking to her house, thinking about watching one of her favorite movies. _**Beauty and the Beast**_ was a masterpiece in her eyes.

--+--

Gregory Vincent. A rather plump man, usually seen with a smelly cigar in his mouth, his large gray eyebrows looked like two caterpillars just hanging out above his eyes. Hazel eyes pierced right through Usagi as the man of the house thought of how to break the news to the girl.

"Usagi..." he started, interrupted by a knock at the door. His wife, Azalea, stepped in. Her pinched face scrutinizing the "scrawny" little blond. Mrs. Vincent was against adopting someone so... cute as Usagi. She wanted someone with a backbone and knew about responsibility and upholding the family name!

Mr. Vincent thought that Usagi's face was perfect for their cover-up. Her features just screamed 'angel' in every way. Such a sweet girl could have anyone wrapped around her finger faster than you could say 'the Vincents are evil!'.

Unfortunately, Usagi knew nothing of schemes or of backstabbing. It wasn't in her nature anyway.

"...Usagi..." Mr. Vincent repeated, gaining her attention once again - she'd been staring at an old portrait of his father - the devil himself couldn't have been so ugly, "We have news,"

"What kind of news?" was her first question, "Is it good, or bad?" and her second was rather odd. The girl had obviously read too many fairy-tales in her life and reality was still trying to squeeze into her brain.

"It can be good. It's what you make of it, my dear." Gregory said, the 'my dear' coming out a bit stiff, "Now, in two weeks we shall be..."

"Martyred?" Usagi interrupted.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Vincent stared at the sixteen year old. You wouldn't think that kind of response would come from somone who was barely five feet tall. But it did.

"No, Usagi, we'll be moving." Usagi's eyes widened.

"Will there be _grass_?"

--+--

_"I'm... I'm so sorry..."_ Hiiro cried, bending over... over the little cat's body.

It was just like... just like the time that little girl and her dog... Mary...

The cat's body was a mangled mess of bone and fur. Her red eyes stared up blankly at him. Her fur, he couldn't tell what color it was since she'd been burnt so badly... it looked blackish... maybe it was...

He looked at the strange bald spot on her forehead. A crescent moon.

Hiiro looked around. Nothing but burning buildings and a few hundred humans' bodies burning to a crisp. Sirens had gone off a while ago. He was... he was going to let them catch him, this time. He didn't really deserve to... to go on living freely.

Then again, he was never really free.

Picking up the cat he noticed a small yellow ribbon underneath her. He picked it up and inspected it. Only the ends had been a little charred. He stuffed itin his jeans pocket to keep.

_"I guess we can give you a proper burial,"_ he sighed.

_"Mrow,"_ Hiiro looked down, the cat wasn't alive... _"Mrow,"_ he looked around and out came another cat.

A cat similiar to the one in his arms was currently rubbing against his leg. This one's white fur was clean and spotless. He had escaped the explosions. Large blue eyes looked up at him and pierced his soul.

_'Its ok child...'_ he heard ring in his head.

The crescent moon on this cat seemed to glow for a second. The cat mewed again, only this time the sound was sad. He darted off, looking back at Hiiro once more before vanishing behind the rubble.

Tears filled Hiiro's eyes again as he knelt to dig a hole for the cat.

_"I'm so sorry... she was your... she was yours."_

--+--

**What if I wanted you here right now  
Would you fall in the fire burn me down  
If I wanted you here right now  
Would you fall in the fire burn me down  
If I wanted you here right now...**

"Hi mommy." Usagi said to the picture next to her bed. A beautiful young woman smiled up at her, a blond baby girl in her arms. It was comforting.

"Guess what? My new parents and I are moving to Tokyo! We're moving... back home!" tears welled up in her eyes as she picked up the wooden frame and hugged it to her chest.

"I promise to visit you when we get there." Usagi gave the photo one more squeeze and gently set it back in it's place.

"I just wish I didn't have to leave my new friends." Usagi glanced at the picture and sighed, "They're also my teachers at school! Theres Mister Yui the P.E. teacher and Mister Maxwell teaches history - though I don't think he's very good at it. He just likes to play around. He says that he's been best friends with Mister Yui for a long time! Isn't that cool? They both became teachers so they would always be friends!"

Usagi picked up her history book and opened up to where it read about the gundams.

"I've been reading about them." she paused, staring at 'Wing Zero'.

"They fought for what they thought was right. So... they can't really be bad. I just wish I could meet one of the pilots. So that they know I forgive them. You forgive them too, right mommy?" she looked at the photo.

Her mother, Ikuko, seemed to nod for a second. Her smiling face cheered Usagi up all the time.

"Yeah... we do... and I have... to finish my homework..."

--+--

"So you're moving? Wow, you haven't even been here that long." Duo said, feigning surprise.

Usagi nodded, "Yeah. We're going to earth."

"Well... maybe I'll come visit you." hey, it was low but he had to keep in contact with her.

Duo hadn't expected her to start crying either. He got up and closed the door to his office, the last thing he needed was to have the other students see her crying and make fun of her.

"You're so nice!" she cried, he nearly face-faulted as she went on, "You're the bestest friend I could ever have! You'd really go all the way to Japan just to visit me?" she sniffled loudly.

Guilt flooded in and Duo felt like beating the hell out of himself. It was his job, and here he was, getting attached. He had to get out more...

'And when she leaves Hiiro and I will have to pay a visit to Une,' he thought bitterly. Then again, the Preventors paid better.

"Calm down, you don't have to cry. Of course I'll come see you, we can hang out and watch Cinderella or something," he patted her back softly. Usagi nodded and wiped her face as a knock came to the door.

The door opened and Duo looked over his shoulder to see who dared to disturb him. Well, it was Hiiro. Hiiro glared at him. Unfortunately for Duo, what Hiiro saw was... ludicrous.

"Duo..." he said in a low voice. Usagi blinked, 'Oh yeah, that's Mister Maxwell's first name!', she thought.

"Hiiro..." Duo replied. He knew this probably looked kind of...bad.

Usagi turned around, "Thanks Mister Maxwell... I feel a lot better. I should get going...excuse me Mister-"

"No." Hiiro spoked coldly, grabbing her arm roughly and keeping her from getting past him, which wasn't hard since the office was pretty small.

"Hiiro!"

"Fraternizing with the enemy!" Hiiro barked. With that he yanked Usagi out and began sprinting out of the classroom and shoving past students down the hall. Duo ran after them, ignoring everyone's stares.

"Hiiro! Its not what you think!"

"Mister Yui! Let me go!" Usagi's heart was beating fast, and it didn't help that she had to keep up with him. She smacked into someone and knocked their books down, "Sorry!" she yelled back.

Hiiro suddenly twisted to the right and dragged her into an empty classroom, throwing her off to the side.

"Ow!" she whined, holding her side. Duo came in, breathing heavily.

"Couldn't you have picked a closer room?" he growled, shutting the door behind him.

"You have five minutes to explain what I saw." Hiiro said, grabbing the front of Duo's shirt.

'What... What is going on? Teachers fighting over me?' Usagi thought romantically, 'Yeah right...'

"I wasn't doing anything! She was just telling me that she was moving and I said I would visit her - you know? Keep in contact and stuff." Duo spoke hurriedly, stressing parts, and hoping Hiiro got the idea.

"What are you talking about Mister Yui? I have to-"

"Shutup!" Hiiro yelled.

"Don't tell her to shutup! Just because you think shes with the enemy doesn't mean that I have to! Shes a good kid!" Duo said, glaring at Hiiro.

"The enemy?" Usagi asked. Duo realized his mistake and slowly turned to face her. Hiiro let go of Duo's shirt and he turned to her as well.

"What?" Duo replied, playing dumb.

Usagi frowned, "You said I was 'the enemy'."

"Uhh... no I didn't." Hiiro sweatdropped. 'Idiot,'

"You did! I heard you! Tell me... whats going on...?" she stood, and even though she was puny the two others couldn't help but fear what she planned to do.

"Well..." Duo started.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway." Usagi bowed to them, "I'm moving anyway, so you don't have to worry about me bothering you anymore. I get it."

She walked past them, Duo was dumbfounded and Hiiro was debating whether or not to go after her.

'I get it,' her voice resounded in his head. He shoved past Duo and headed out the door, stopping only to glare back at once-braided 'baka'.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" he shouted after Hiiro--it fell on deaf ears though.

Hiiro's stubbornness was going to get himself in a lot of trouble.

--+--

"I'm almost done packing!" Usagi called to Mrs. Vincent.

"Put your suitcases in the den!" she replied through the closed door.

The doorbell rang.

Mrs Vincent answered the door, muttering about lazy servants or something of the like. A young man stood in the doorway, dark brown locks falling over his prussian blue eyes. He stared coldly at the woman, who was ready to shrink back but didn't for the sake of looking suspicious.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I believe there is a 'Usagi' here. I need to speak with her." the old crab debated whether or not to let him in...

"May I ask what you need to speak with her for?"

"I'm her physical education teacher. She hasn't been attending for the past two weeks so I thought I would come down to see if she was sick - we haven't gotten any sort of notification and this sort of behavior is not usually allowed."

Mrs. Vincent almost sighed in relief, the girl had been helping them pack up - that and she had asked so nicely not to go to school. They didn't really care so it was fine.

"Oh, well we're moving and shes been helping us with all the packing. She won't be coming back so its no matter. Good day sir." she finished coolly, she began shutting the door, only stopping when his foot came into view.

She opened it and glared at him, "What now?"

"I still need to speak with Usagi." was the only reply.

"I'm sorry but shes busy right now." as Mrs. Vincent finished a bunch of loud bumping noises came from the stairs, a crashing noise and a scream.

"Ahhh!" the thudding got louder and the young man shoved passed Mrs. Vincent to the staircase, only to come face-to-face with three large suitcases. The third one being a girl with really long hair.

Usagi screamed again as she tripped and went flying. Of course she had to land in her ex-p.e. teacher's arms.

--+--

* * *

**Notes:**

**I don't own Beauty and the Beast or Cinderella!**

Theres... a lot of growling in this chapter, lol! R&R! Looks like I really can force myself to write! That and I was bored. Now to see what I'm gonna update next...


	3. The Shoe

**_City of Devils_**

"Uhhm..." Usagi stuttered nervously as she shrunk under Mr. Yui's hard, cold glare. They had been standing outside for over five minutes until he had finally asked her if she was 'okay'.

Well, to answer such a question, she had to know the answer. It was taking a while too, since she wasn't quite sure if she was okay. She had no friends, no real family, no grass - even though there would be a little in Tokyo, and the Vincents said she was going to go to a school with sailor uniforms.

"I'm...good, I guess." she stuttered nervously.

Hiiro sighed heavily, "Listen, lying isn't going to help you in the long end. Say how you feel. Be selfish if you have to." he sat down on the steps.

Usagi pondered his words. Meaning, about ten or fifteen minutes later she actually understood what he said.

"I feel a lot of things. So its hard to put them all together and really admit it. A lot of the time I'm scared, and sometimes I'm sad. But at the same time I'm happy, because I'm alive and the way things are going are pretty good, considering just how bad they could be."

Hiiro placed his chin on his hand, glancing back at Usagi.

"Sit with me,"

--+--

**In a city of devils we live  
In a city of devils we live  
A city of devils we live  
In a city of...**

"Will...you visit me too? You and Mr. Maxwell are the only friends I have. Mrs. and Mr. Vincent aren't really nice, I don't think they like having me around."

"I don't know." Hiiro said, "I'm not that big a fan of Cinderella..."

Usagi giggled, "We could watch something else! You're a guy, so you probably like action and car stuff. We could watch Chitty Chitty Bang Bang!"

"..." Hiiro rose an eyebrow at the girl, "Whats that?"

"Its a really good movie! Plus its got Dick Van Dyke in it!"

"Dick Van Dyke? Okay..." truthfully, Hiiro had no idea who this Dick guy was. It was better to play along at this point, be considered normal...for once.

"Well, he plays a crazy inventor..."

--+--

"You know..." Hiiro trailed off, looking away from the blonde.

"Yes?"

"We could...we could come...see you off, if you'd like." Usagi smiled at him, she had just realized it, Mr. Yui was kind of shy.

"Really? That would be wonderful!" Hiiro almost rolled his eyes, she even talked like a fairy-tale princess.

"Alright then, Duo and I will see you off to earth. Its late, so I'd better get going." he stood up, stretching a bit. Usagi stood as well, glancing back at the window to make sure Mrs. Vincent wasn't still watching them like a halk. She was gone, which was nice, because about ten minutes earlier Usagi had peeked over her shoulder to see a very scary, pointed face glaring at her from the window.

"Good night, Mr. Yui. It was nice talking to you." Usagi said sincerely, bowing slightly.

"I'm not your teacher anymore, Usagi." Hiiro spoke softly, causing Usagi to blush - luckily it was too dark for him to see - at the implication he made.

"Your first name's Hiiro, right?"

"Yeah," he looked away from her, sighing, "I have to go..."

"I'll see you at the shuttle...umm...Hiiro. Goodnight,"

--+--

Usagi looked out the window. She currently sat on a shuttle to Tokyo, Japan. She gulped, watching men in orange suits run around, some swinging glowing sticks around and shouting to eachother. She had never been too fond of flying.

He'd promised they would see her off...

Sighing she turned away from the window, just in time to see a tall brunette staring down at her.

"You've got some nice hair going on there, kid," she said, plucking a set of headphones from her pocket.

Usagi looked down, frowning. Why did people make fun of her hair so much? It was the style her mother had used to put up for her. It had taken a lot of tries but Usagi finally perfected the look.

"Hey, hey! I didn't mean to offend you! Honestly, I'm sorry!" the brunette sat down next to Usagi, "Theres nothing wrong with it, its very unique! It suits you, kinda like a rabbit or something."

Usagi looked over at her, "Really?"

The girl nodded.

Usagi grinned, reaching out her hand, "Tsukino Usagi,"

"Kino Makoto, geez girl! Rabbit of the Moon? No wonder you wear your hair like that."

The Rabbit laughed as Makoto shook her hand. Maybe the flight wouldn't be so bad.

The men in orange suits had cleared the way and a set of gates far down the runway were opening, revealing another set of gates that would soon open and lead to outer space. Usagi gulped again, her left hand felt numb. She looked down to see Makoto's hand over hers, gripping it tightly.

"I don't really like planes," she explained, "I hope you don't mind,"

"Oh...its okay, I don't really like flying either." Usagi said comfortingly. A voice over the intercom rang throughout their cabin, at the front stood a woman smiling a little too happily.

"Please fasten your seatbelts for take-off, thank you!"

The two girls glanced at eachother, not really wanting to let go of their hands.

"Excuse me, but your seatbelts?" a flight attendant bent down towards the girls.

"Can't...let go..." Makoto muttered, her face becoming very pale. The attendant almost rolled her eyes, but caught herself, she sighed, reaching over and buckling them up.

'Little babies,' she thought sourly.

Usagi blinked her eyes, she felt tears coming as she thought of her friends. Maybe they didn't really like her.

'Its not so bad, really.' she thought to herself, 'Its not like they ever actually said we were friends. I'm used to it anyway, everybody thinks I'm a freak.'

The plane started moving.

Usagi let the tears fall, shutting her eyes tightly as the shuttle started rolling along the runway slowly. A clunk came from the window, startling her. She looked out the window.

Duo and Hiiro ran along a catwalk, knocking over men in orange suits and waving their arms like crazy people.

"Bye Usagi!" Duo shouted, she couldn't hear him, but it was kind of obvious. Usagi wiped her eyes with her free hand, waving back. She started laughing at the sight. It was great! She never knew the two could look so flustered!

The shuttle started going faster, and so did the two men. Usagi laughed harder, tears still rolling down her face, she didn't know why she was crying, but she didn't care. They came.

"Usagi?" Makoto bent over to look out the window, "Whats so funny? We can die on this thing!"

"My friends came to see me off!" Usagi exclaimed, pointing at the two men who were still running - they must be in great shape - and Duo was still waving to her.

"Oh my..." Makoto's eyes widened as Hiiro leapt over a cart full of bags.

Unfortunately the catwalk didn't go on forever and the two finally had to stop. Hiiro just stood there looking at Usagi and Duo was bent over, holding his stomach.

"Bye, you two. You'd better visit me." Usagi said, blowing the two a kiss - that only Hiiro caught. She giggled, sitting back in her seat. Makoto stared out the window, there were nothing but blurs, the plane was picking up speed and lifting off the runway every few seconds.

"So...what was that?" she asked, looking at Usagi expectantly.

"Its kind of a long story."

"The flight is like, ten hours long."

Usagi sighed, "Once upon a time..."

--+--

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Tsukino Usagi." Makoto said, shaking Usagi's hand again. Usagi smiled,

"Same here, and you know what? The flight wasn't so bad."

"Well...we were a bit distracted." Makoto said, chuckling, "What did they throw at the window anyway?"

"I don't know...maybe a rock or something."

"A rock would've broken the window!"

"Usagi!" a sharp voice cut through the air, over the intercoms and the shouts of other people. Usagi winced, looking around for the pointy woman.

"Your mom?" Makoto asked.

"Not really, okay kind of. She adopted me."

"You're..an orphan?" Makoto's smile faded, and she looked at Usagi with wide eyes.

"Yeah..." Usagi looked down.

"Me too!" the tall brunette exclaimed, "Not that I'm proud of it or anything, but its something else we have in common!"

"You are?"

"Yup! I'm all on my own though, orphanages don't really suit me, but theres a really nice lady who lives in Juuban who can give me an apartment to live in and a pretty decent job! Apparently she knew my grandmother or something and shes willing to help me out!"

"Juuban? I'm going to be attending school there!"

"Whoa! Thats so cool, we might be in the same classes!"

"I guess this isn't good-bye then, huh?" Usagi said grinning, "Now I don't have to worry about not knowing anybody."

"Tell me about it, its always like that with new schools and everyone looks at you like a piece of meat!"

"USAGI!" this time both girls winced as the woman came up to her, an angry look on her face.

"I've been calling you! I need you to carry my bags!"

"Geez, give her a break! Shes not Cinderella!" Makoto snapped, stepping up to the woman. Azalea Vincent was approximately 5'4", whereas Makoto was around 5'6", and taller than the woman. Makoto glared down at Azalea.

Usagi gaped at her new friend, Azalea almost backed away in fear as Makoto raised her fist.

"Come, Usagi. You needn't associate yourself with such _filth_." the woman started shoving through the crowd.

"Filth, huh? Look whose talking! Look whose walking away, you scaredy-cat!" Makoto shouted after her. Makoto glared down at Usagi, who stood at a measly 4'11".

"And you! Why don't you stand up to her?"

Usagi looked away, "I have to go..."

Makoto sighed heavily, "Whatever. I guess I'll see you around school then. Later."

And with that the two parted ways, Usagi wondering if they would really share classes, and Makoto wondering how someone so small could be older than 12.

--+--

"Well, I need to go shoe shopping this week," uttered Duo as he and Hiiro stared at the closed gate.

Hiiro glanced at his friend, wondering what had possessed the brunette to throw his shoe of all things at the shuttle. The men in orange suits had seized the innocent inanimate object from the ground, escorting the item to the garbage shoot.

They had made it though.

Curse shuttle security! Curse Hiiro's alarm clock for not going off on time! Curse Duo for speeding and getting caught speeding by a cop! Usagi, what could she have thought? That they weren't coming? That they had let her down? That _he_ had let her down? Afterall, he was the one who had promised her.

_"I'll see you at the shuttle...umm...Hiiro."_

She had called him Hiiro. It sounded nice. Maybe because she was the only girl besides Relena who said his name like that. Like saying his name so nonchalantly would break it. Hiiro almost laughed out loud--but didn't since Duo would worry about his sanity--at that thought. Breaking his name? Or breaking him? Usagi had been careful that night, very careful in what she said and how she said it.

The way she would look at him sometimes, even though it had been dark, he had seen the looks in her eyes. The way she would freeze everytime he moved. 'She's afraid of me,' he thought. It was just as well, it wasn't like she was the only person to find him scary. To find him...withdrawn, distant, or even hostile.

"Hey, Hiiro! Are you coming?" Duo called, heading off for the exit.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm coming."

'She's _afraid_ of me,'

--+--

**Flying alone I,  
Feel like I don't belong and I,  
Can't tell right from the wrong, why,  
Have I been here so long**

"I'm not like that." Hiiro said to the mirror. He looked at his face, the prussian blue eyes, the straight nose. He turned his lips up slightly, smiling. It wasn't a nice smile, almost sinister. As if his reflection was laughing at him, making fun of his attempts.

So what if he was no prince charming?

Hiiro laughed, he smiled, he _felt_. And yet, there were only a few who seemed to understand that. In the end, Relena couldn't see that. She only saw a cold man. Why? Did God not want them to be together? It could've worked out.

Hiiro sighed, pushing his hair back from his face. His eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. The expression on his face was almost funny, if anyone had been there to see it, they probably would have laughed. Usagi would have laughed. Even if she was scared of him, he could be casual enough to sort of...relax her.

Hiiro walked into his bedroom, his face returning to it's usual neutral expression. He looked around, it felt rather empty. Which it was, other than the bed, dresser, desk, and the distorted teddy bear which sat on said desk. Another one of Hiiro's odd jokes, he had actually planned on giving it to Relena, but decided not to let the item go to waste. Valentine's Day was coming up next month, maybe he would give it to Duo. Scare the poor boy a little. If Trowa were around he would probably find it quite humorous.

Trowa had a strange laugh. Then again, maybe he just thought that because the sound wasn't heard often. Trowa liked Hiiro's jokes. Quatre once mentioned their sharing a dry sense of humor.

But really, his room could use a paintjob, the off-white color was so bland. The window's glass was clouded with...whatever that was, so he couldn't see out of it, and the green curtains made him feel boring.

Hiiro Yui was _not_ boring.

--+--

**I don't belong  
Don't belong  
I've been here too long  
Too long**

* * *

**Notes:**

Finally got this stupid thing done, I'm not used to writing more than a thousand or so words a chapter - I've been slacking off too much! Oi.

At the end I concentrated on fan interpretation of how Hiiro is emotionless. He's not. Plain and simple, I believe that such an interpretation seems to be derived from Hiiro's philosophy of not letting emotional attachments affect his combat judgment. Hiiro's mentor, Doctor J, even implies that Hiiro is quite emotional, and even kind-hearted. So at the end I thought I would show you just how Hiiro might feel about being exploited in that way in all this fanfiction! Really!

Well, please review, I love hearing ya'lls thoughts on my work!

Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
